Loose Ends
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, based on any "loose ends" that the manga may have left behind. Pretty random, with almost everyone and anyone. NEW: A belated Christmas Story? Kagura-Momiji Friendship!
1. Weakness

Weakness

He didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that she was half his age. He didn't like the fact that his beloved childhood memories of charred fish was melting into soups that actually tasted _good_. Especially since it tasted maybe just a bit better than his own cooking (but not as good as Tohru's, of course).

Yes, he didn't like it at all that Shishou was really getting married to Saki Hanajima.

Tohru had finally gotten a vacation, and Kyo decided that they should go back to visit everyone, maybe drop by the Sohma's…but he hadn't expected Hana to open the door with a _freaking engagement ring_ on her delicate ring finger.

Tohru was ecstatic of course—she was one of the ones who supported the older man's and her best friend's relationship. But somewhere in the back of Kyo's mind, he had always thought that Shishou would break up with her.

But now, completely against the ex-cat's will, he was getting a new mother.

This led to him sulking in the dining room, avoiding everyone stubbornly.

He smirked a bit. Nothing could get him to like that dark witch, the one that stole away his master from him! He would never ever like her, no matter how much they tried to. Yep, he was going to hate her foreve—

_Sniff._

Was that…fish? The first course was this plain veggie soup, but the smells from the kitchen were surely his favorite salmon or cod.

He smiled for a bit—and then frowned immaturely.

Stupid Shishou knew his weakness.


	2. Finding

**A/N: Hello everyone **** Anyways, here's the second one…and it's going to be a mystery couple! Yes, one person will be an OC, but rather than that…**

**First person who guesses right who the non-OC person is gets a mention, and imaginary doughnuts.**

****Kudos to ".furuba() for being my first reviewer for this story****

Finding

He first saw her walking down the courtyard. She was really pretty, as anyone could plainly see, but the thing that he liked was the way she walked.

He knew he had to talk to her. Unfortunately, this university was way too big for one person to find another person. If he let that girl out of his sight…

Suddenly standing up, he ran towards her. He heard his friends calling him back for lunch, but he didn't care. There was one moment where he was afraid that he'd lost sight of her, but then luckily he broke through a few couples and found her. She was sitting all by herself, delicately eating the corner of a riceball.

"Why are you alone?"

The girl looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"I don't know…I guess…people just sort of stay away from me."

"Why?"

She blinked. "I'm not…suitable…for dealing with people…my emotions…"

"I'll deal with it."

Silence.

"Why?"

"I like you. That's why. And I like the way you walk."

"The way I…walk?"

"Yes, Straightforward, proud…and beautiful."

She started blushing, which led to him blushing. Losing his cool streak, he sat down next to her. The silence was awkward, until.

"What's your name?" The girl looked at him with a curious expression.

So he told her.

And she told him.


	3. Cake

**A/N: Hello again! Don't expect a new drabble every day, but I am sort of doing that…Anyways, thanks to zyeIN and .furuba () for reviewing and guessing on the last one!**

Cake

They hadn't wanted a big wedding. In fact, to avoid most of the mess, they just got married in a courthouse with a judge. But that didn't stop the Sohma's from celebrating the newly wedded Yuki and Machi.

They threw a giant after-wedding party at the Sohma mainhouse, and almost everyone came. Both Yuki's and Machi's parents came for a few minutes, but then they quickly left, not quite fitting the cheery atmosphere. Unlike previous Sohma events, the family strictly forbid that any servants decorate the place, and as a result the decorations and lights and whatnot were all a little off center.

But Machi wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, after dancing and eating and actually enjoying herself, she decided that this wedding was perfect—or better yet, not entirely so(Shigure's and Ayame's karaoke did NOT leave much to the imagination).

Except for one thing.

The cake.

Baked by Tohru and decorated by Kagura and Kisa, the wedding cake was wonderful. It was a rather simple two level cake, but it was wide enough to feed everyone a modest slice. The top held a few iced flowers that almost looked real, and it certainly looked professional for just the three of them.

In fact, the cake was perfect. This made Machi fidget.

She was slowly getting over her anti-perfect disorder, but sometimes the urge came over her to still destroy something overly pretty or nice. She sometimes would pick all the petals off flowers she came across, for example.

And that perfect round cake might be her next target….but it was her wedding day for goodness sake!

The cake wouldn't be cut until everyone had danced off the calories of dinner, but Machi couldn't wait…she just had to damage it, somehow.

Picking up a cake knife, she edged closer until and was just about to stab it, when suddenly someone appeared from behind.

With a small gasp, she spun around and was only able to register it was Yuki before he grabbed her wrist. She froze up.

"I…I'm sorry."

He looked at her intently for a moment, then at her hand with the knife, then at the cake. Then he leaned past her, until they were wrapped in a hug. She blushed madly, half at their proximity, and half at her getting caught.

When they broke apart, he spun her around to face the dreaded dessert again.

The first thing she noticed was that someone had taken some of the icing off. She looked back at Yuki, and he held up his iced finger.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.


	4. Linger

**A/N: Well, MLF and zyeIN reviewed again, but my other (looks at traffic page) FIFTY FIVE readers have not? So why not drop me a line? Chances are, I'll list you up here.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading. (Btw, I got this idea because I dislocated my knee cap yesterday. Fun, I know)**

Linger

"Where is he? Is he alright?"

Tohru slammed open Hatori's house door. Luckily, it didn't break, but it was uncharacteristic.

The ex-dragon coolly looked up from his patient. "By 'he' I'm assuming you mean Momiji right here?" Then he moved to the side to let Tohru see the blond boy on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Momiji-kun, are you alright? Does it hurt? Is there anything I can do? You see, I brought some gelatin I made last night, since Isuzu-san always likes gelatin and she's been to hospitals a lot so—"

"Tohru, it's alright. It's just a broken arm!" Momiji sat up, laughing a little.

"Oh. Alright, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, when I heard, I rushed out of work to come see you."

Momiji's eyes softened. "Thank you…Tohru."

"For what?"

"Just…for being here." His eyes lingered on her left hand. "That ring…"  
"Oh, you mean the engagement band?" She looked down at it and unconsciously twisted it around. "Yeah…Kyo got it for me, of course, since we're going to get married soon. We just don't know when but," she smiled a little, "…it will be soon."

Momiji was silent, and looked down at his cast. Then he looked up again, a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay! So, how about that gelatin?"

"Alright! Um, I think I put it here…"

While Tohru was getting out the dessert, Hatori went to his office, claiming he had work…something about "stupid Shigure getting frost bite in awkward places again."

Tohru put on Momiji's lap. "Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

He stared at her intently. "Yeah."

Then he kissed her.

It was so quick that she didn't even know what happened until he was done.

"Eh? EH!" Tohru's face lit up like fire as she started to freak out.

"Calm down, it was only a test," said Momiji passively as he went back to eating his dessert.

"…A….test?"

"Yeah, I was making sure you were committed to Kyo."

"Oh. Did I pass the test?"

He smiled at her oblivious expression.

"Of course. You didn't kiss back."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to get back to work, but I'll see you soon, you know. Oh, and when we get a wedding date, I'll tell you!"

"…Alright."

"Bye!"

"Bye…"

And so she left. But he wanted her to stay.


	5. Love Story

**A/N: I haven't updated for a little while…but here's a new one! Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**zyeIN**

**MLF**

**Sillylilly**

**Anyways, the "Surprise Characters" in the drabble "Finding" were…Kagura and OC! Yeah, I know that was pretty hard…but I'll celebrate with a new Secret Pairing.**

**Here's some hints.**

**-Both the man and woman exist and actually are together in the manga (no random fandom pairings). **

**-However, the man was never drawn. The woman is a very minor character, but has been seen in some scenes.**

**-They end up having two kids (everyone knows this for sure). Good luck!**

Love Story

"How did you and Mommy fall in love?"

"Um, well, you see…that's a tough question! Why don't you go to bed now, sport?" The man tousled the little boy's hair.

"But I want to know what love is."

"Well, love…love is very interesting. You end up falling in love with the most unlikely people."

"Really?"

"Yep. You see, your mother and I met when we were kids."

"How?"

"Well…"

…

He was just on the playground, minding his own business. In fact, he was playing with a truck in the sandbox. He didn't speak or play with other kids. Most likely, he would've played by himself all day long, except…

"AHH! WATCH OUT!"

He looked up quickly, but it was too late. A girl crashed right into him, knocking his truck to the side and basically grinding his head into the sand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Uh, great. Yeah, whatever, just don't let it happen agai—" Then he looked at her.

She seemed a bit shaky, but with a big, warm smile on her face. Her hair was wrapped up in a ponytail, and she extended a hand to help him up.

Blinded, he took it, and tried to pull himself up…but she fell down again.

"WAAHH!"

"Ouch…"

"I'm sorry! I'm just a klutz! A stupid, stupid…klutz!" She started tearing up.

"Don't cry." He stood up and wiped the dust off his shorts.

"If you fall again, I'll pick you up. Again…and again…and again!" He extended his right hand while pushing up his glasses with his left.

She sniffed and looked up at him with her big, brown eyes.

"Always?"  
"Always."

And so she took his hand.

…

"And that's how we met. Then, we just stayed by each other and ended up getting married. And then we had you!" At this the man grabbed his son by the shoulders, picked him up, and carried him all the way to his bed.

"Now, it's late. Go to sleep."

"Alright. Good night, Daddy!"

"Night. Love ya."

He watched the boy close his eyes and fall asleep.

Then, he slowly got up and went out of the room.

He barely got two steps away from the door when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Did you put him to sleep?"

"Yep. Our little boy's out like a light."

"A light? Oh that reminds me, I need a new lightbulb for the washing room. Let me get it—oof—I think it's up on this top shel—AAH!"

She closed her eyes, but then found herself on top her husband.

"Got you." He smiled as she grinned as thanks.

Then she snaked her hands around his neck.

"Always?"

"Always."


	6. Fan

**A/N: Okay, here's another one!**

**Thank you my reviewers: The ever persistent (:P) MLF, zyeIN, punkproud, and LottieMoonElf.**

Fan

"What do you think of this one?"

"No."

"C'mon, Rin. I think it looks cool."

"I said _no_."

Haru pouted and put down the "I heart milk" t-shirt. They were in the local mall looking for some "normal clothes" for Rin. Why she wanted a few shirts and some jeans was not known by anyone, but no one really felt like asking, either.

Walking back to the cash register with some stuff, they walked past an aisle and some really lively anime music started playing. Rin froze, and slowly walked backwards into the aisle.

Her eyes widened as they settled upon the DVDs. She stumbled over like in a trance and picked one up.

Then she sensed someone behind her. Twirling around, she found herself caught by Hatsuharu.

He looked at the DVD, then back at her.

"So…Rin, you like…Sailor Moon?"

She blushed, but it was true. In her hands lay a cover saying, "Anniversary Special Edition of Sailor Moon First Season!"

"I-I don't like it!" she threw the box at his head.

"Uh-huh," he said, catching it easily.

"I-I just saw it and picked it up because I used to watch it when I was a kid. _Sometimes_. And so I saw it again and looked at it, is all. Now, put it back."

With that she turned her back on him and stomped away, her pride still somewhat intact.

Haru slowly looked at the cover still in his hands.

"Hmm."

…

A few months later, it was her birthday. Even though some people sent gifts (in Tohru's case, it was some gelatin), she and Haru decided to spend it by themselves.

They were sitting in their apartment and eating Tohru's present as they opened the others. They were all a little strange, from some "unique" clothing from Ayame to a hand sewn pillow from Kisa.

She finally came to the last one, which looked like it was carefully wrapped.

Rin ripped it open and stared at it in shock.

"…Who sent this?"

"No card."

"Oh. That's too bad. Guess I can't send it back."

"Nope."

"Guess we'll have to watch it then…just look at it, for memories."

"Mmhmm."

And then she kissed him.


	7. Revenge

**A/N: Oh yeah! Two in one night! I am so productive today XD**

**The usual THANK YOU FOR READING (and reviewing, hopefully).**

Revenge

He slowly sipped some wine and stared mindlessly at the crowd. He was 19 and had just become of legal drinking age in Japan, but he much preferred Merlot to beer. The occasion was his sister's wedding to an older man, Kazuma Sohma.

That's right: Megumi Hanajima was sitting in the reception hall, awaiting a certain someone.

He was not against the marriage. His sister was happy, so that made him happy. But he wasn't very happy about something else.

Kyo Sohma.

Even though he was very close to Kazuma, he never approved of their marriage. This made Saki disappointed in him, which made Megumi disappointed.

Very disappointed.

And to make matters worse…Megumi glanced down at his drink while he recalled the memory…

*Flashback*

"And why can I not be your best man, Onee-chan?"

"I'm sorry Megumi; I want you to be. But Kazuma insists on having Kyo be the best man. But I've still chosen you to be the ring bearer. Is that alright?"

Megumi looked up at his sister's face. He saw that her usually expressionless eyes were 2 millimeters droopier than normal. Clearly she was stressed by the wedding planning.

"Alright. I'll be your ring bearer."

*End of Flashback*

Ah yes. He had to carry two rings on a small black pillow, but he was not embarrassed by that. He got to see his lovely sister walk down the aisle in her pure black wedding dress, and he had to admit that her aura had a more alluring glow than usual.

But he still wished to be the best man, and not the "ring boy".

To make up for this unfortunate mishap, he needed to take out his anger on someone.

And he just found the orange aura he was looking for.

Smiling slightly (to the average eye, he didn't move), he got up from his chair and walked over to Kyo, so that he was right behind him.

"How did you like the wedding?"

Kyo twitched, and carefully turned around.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"You're lying."

The ex-cat gulped. Just how did this kid…

"You know I can cast curses on people."

Ack.

"But I won't, since we are now family."

Kyo relaxed.

"Isn't that right…my adorable nephew?"

He froze again.

"Wha—what did you just call me?"

"Nephew. Your father married my sister, so that makes me your uncle. Address me as so from now on."

"U-Uncle?"

"Good. It seems you are catching on."

"Hey, you do know I am older than yo—"

"Respect your elders. Obviously, I might need to teach you some manners."

"…and how do you think you'll do that?"

Megumi smiled, a real, eerie smile that made Kyo feel uncomfortable tingles down his spine.

"I have ways, nephew."

Revenge, while misplaced, was sweet.

…

**A/N: Hee hee. I loved the idea of Hana-chan's and Shishou's wedding so much, I sorta made a sequel. Please tell me how it was!**


	8. Hair

**A/N: …I think I'm just on a roll today XD**

Hair

"Mitsuru, don't you think it's funny?"

"What?"

"Well, I once had my hair really long, remember? And now it's cut short."

"Oh yeah! It's been short so long I've almost forgotten about it!"

"Yeah, I know!" Ritsu laughed and continued walking with Mitsuru in the park, ice cream in hand.

"Do you…never mind…" Mitsuru looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing! It was a stupid question."

"No, it's okay. Tell me."

"Do you think that our baby," she patted her growing tummy, "is going to have short hair too?" She stuck out her tongue in a teasing way.

Ritsu abruptly stopped.

"Ritsu?"

Silence. And then…

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT OUR BABY COULD HAVE SHORT HAIR WHEN I CUT MINE AND NOW WHEN HE OR SHE IS BORN THE BABY'S GOING TO BE BALLLDDDDDD!"

"…eh?"

"I HAVE TO HURRY NOW TO ATONE FOR MY SIINNNNNNN! I MUST MAKE MY HAIR GROW LONGER BEFORE THE BABY'S ARRIVALLL!"

With this, Ritsu ran to the nearest water fountain and started to douse his head with water.

"HURRY UP HAIR AND GROW! GROW AS A WAY FOR ME TO APOLOGIZE!"

"Ritsu? Ritsu, calm down!" Mitsuru grabbed his hands, but he still struggled weakly.

"LET ME GO I MUST ATONE FOR ME BEING AN IDIOT AND WORTHLESS!"

"Ritsu, it doesn't matter how long your hair is! The baby's hair won't change because of yours!"

He instantly stopped and calmed down.

"It…it won't?"

"No silly. It won't."

Ritsu then suddenly hugged his pregnant wife.

"Oh, I'm so glad! And even if the baby _is _born bald, we'll still love it, right?"

Mitsuru blushed. "Right."

"Afterall, I couldn't hate a part of you."

At this, her face was as red as an apple.

"Ah, I'm going to…get some kiwis! And put some cheese on it!"

She quickly walked away to avoid facing him while her blood was still in her cheeks.

He smiled and quickly followed her.

They may be a quirky couple, but their love was of the purest.

…

**A/N: AHH. The fluffiness! It burns! Just kidding, I kinda think Ritsu and Mitsuru are so cute together! Please tell me how it was, and have a good day **


	9. Shopping

**A/N: Thank you to anonymous, K, and TheCatchingLightAlchemist for reviewing!**

**Oh, and if you can't handle the subject of bras, then don't read this one. Thanks!**

Shopping

"I don't know why we're here."

"Oh c'mon Akito-chan! _You_ were the one who said you needed help with…" Kagura lowered her voice, "…B-R-A-S!"

Akito frowned. "Still, couldn't we have tried a more discreet place…why somewhere called "Fluffy Dreams" for the love of—AHH!"

At that point she could no longer object as she was dragged into the endlessly pink store.

Inside, Akito cringed. Left and right, models were suited with very unsuitable attire.

"Okay! We're here! Now, what do you need?"

"…some undergarments…"

"Whaaat? Can't hear you!"

"I JUST WANT SOME FREAKING BRAS YOU—" she instantly stopped as people started to stare.

"Uh, just some bras and underwear. That would be all."

"Really? Then why didn't you send a servant to go get it for you?"

"…"

"Helloooo? Anyone there?"

The ex-zodiac god (or goddess?) blushed.

"I think…it's gotten…bigger…"

"OH. Well then, we need to measure for a new size!"

"You can measure these sort of things?"

"Of course, all you need is a tape measure!"

Several awkward minutes later, Kagura and Akito started sifting through the piles of clothes.

"Ne, Akito-chan…have you thought of what color you wanted?"

"Um, black? Why?"

"Oh, but what if you were wearing a white shirt? That wouldn't be very good, I think!"

"Okay then, white."

"But that will also look weird if you wear black pants or something!"

Akito stopped and sighed. "Then what do _you _recommend?"

Kagura grinned and held up some lacy lingerie.

"Red!"

Suddenly Akito went as red as the underwear.

"Ah, NO."

"Aw c'mon! I'm sure Sensei would like it!"

"I said no."

"But Akito-chan! You need to have some sort of lingerie to seduce Shigure-san with!"

"Don't worry, I get all those things from Aya—" Akito immediately stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"…wha—"

"Don't say a word. At. All."

So Kagura didn't.

Funny how people become best friends, huh?

…

**A/N: That was an interesting end…for some reason I can actually see Kagura and Akito as good friends…they're sort of like me and my best friend!**

**Review if you liked it!**


	10. Memories

**A/N: Thank you very much MLF, K, TheCatchingLightAlchemist, LottieMoonElf, and HxFxYxE (hope you don't mind that I shortened it) for reviewing!**

**BTW, mystery pairing in Love Story was actually Hiro's mom and dad. Aw!**

**-S. Scarlet**

Memories

Ayame was sitting in his working room and working on a particularly hard piece. The dress was a cross that looked like a bunny-girl wedding dress (with a maid twist!), but Ayame liked challenges. But now he had to do some intricate beading on the apron, and his slender fingers got a tad bit tired from the constant threading.

"Hey Ayame?"

"Yes Mine, what is it?" He whipped his head up and saw that she held a tray.

"Nothing just…got you some tea!" At the last part she twirled a bit, but gracefully made sure that none of the dishes or tea cups fell off.

At least, that was the plan. Instead, she slipped on a patch of fabric and almost fell…except Ayame barely caught her and the tray.

Some tea spilled onto his clothes, but he was really in shock by the fact that he didn't change…and then he remembered that the curse had broken long ago, and he didn't need to be afraid anymore.

Besides, Mine already knew about his, er, _closeness_ to reptiles. In fact, this…

"—This reminds me of the time, I…found out. Don't you think so?"

He blinked his gold-green eyes and glanced at her again.

His heart lurched. He stuttered, "Mine…"

"…YOUR ADORABLE LITTLE DRESS IS RUINED! OH NO!"

Indeed, Mine had chosen a 'special' chef outfit today, traditionally white, but now…

"Um, it's okay Ayame! Look!" She showed him the label of her dress.

He noticed its synthetic fiber blend. "Phew, I thought that the tea might stain. You see, I wouldn't have wanted for any creation of my lovely assistant to get spoiled simply because of an unfortunate event such as this very tea spilling here! Luckily you may wash it out, so all is well in my little shop and the rest of the world!"

"Yes, I always wear stain resistant clothing ever since that other time when I tripped and spilled all that coffee and you turned into snake!"

Ayame seemed to freeze for just a moment at the mention of his former curse, but quickly got over it.

"Oh! I remember well, I was SO embarrassed, but what did you say?"

"I think it was, 'I suppose that's why you were against snakeskin for clothes!'"

"And when I transformed back I knew it was true love!"

"Yes, it was!"

They smiled at each other in silence for a moment. Then Mine said,

"I think it's time we cleaned you up."

He looked down at his clothing and replied, "Oh, I barely noticed. Well, it will get out! Stains always do!"

"Yes," said Mine, but she was thinking about a certain ruined outfit that she had in the back of her closet.

Some stains, like love, never wash out.

**A/N: Yay! I love writing about Ayame, his personality just shines through the pages. You know who I have a problem writing about? Yuki. I know, strange.**


	11. Fear

**A/N: Thank you LottieMoonElf, HxFxYxE, MLF, and TCLA (Yes, I shorted that penname too! LottieMoonElf, you're next!)**

Fear

Haru woke up with his blood pumping in his ears. He sat straight up, in shock from his sudden leaving of nightmares.

Rin turned a bit in her sleep and found his shoulder.

"Haru…you okay? It's two in the morning…"

He was still speechless, and by the time he could respond, she was already asleep.

His thoughts turned back to his dream. He had been having a reoccurring nightmare for weeks now, and he decided that today would be the day when he would face his fears…

…

"Welcome to WacDonnel's! How may I help you?"

"Uh yes," Haru pushed back his already short white hair and glanced sideways. "I need a…hamburger."

Yes, Haru looked more like he was buying drugs than ordering a simple hamburger. But he had a good reason for his nervousness. He thought back to it, how every night…

_He would be running, screaming breathlessly as something tried to catch him. He was in his cow form, one he thought he would be able to avoid forever, but the curse was back! Then, he'd hit a wall and turn around as a big machine would hit him._

_The next thing he knew, he was being served as a patty and some idiot (who looked strangely like the old school president) would be just about to eat him…_

And then he'd wake up, always with cold fright.

He'd tried everything to stop the dreams, but he finally decided that he needed to face his fear of being eaten as a burger by actually eating one himself.

That was his position now, sitting by himself in a WacDonnel's booth and staring at the small, cylinder like package in front of him.

Slowly, as if his hand wasn't connected to his brain, he unwrapped the subject of his horror…

The Hamburger.

It seemed innocent enough, and when he thought that, Hatsuharu got enough energy to lift the offending food to his face and almost eat it. After all, he just needed one bite, and then he could hopefully sleep well again.

His mouth slowly descended onto the burger, until…

"WAAAHHHHH!"

The scream nearly knocked Haru out of his chair as he dropped the hamburger to the floor. Five seconds later and he realized that it was actually a crying baby behind him, but by then the sandwich was all over the semi-clean tiles of WacDonnel's.

He sighed and got up again to buy yet another package of the overpriced fast food. While waiting in line, he was leisurely gazing around when he saw a sign of the burger with small print underneath.

_Hormones may be in product. Eat at your own risk._

Haru stiffened and did not move until someone shoved him forward: it was his turn.

"Welcome to WacDonnel's, how may I…"

"How are the cows kept?"

"The…huh?"

"The cows, for those…" he nodded his chin to the patties on the grill behind him, "…things."

"Um, I'm not really part of that, but I'm told they're kept in stables and are fed..."

"How often?"

"Twice a day…Soybeans, with some extra things to enhance the meat. Now sir, if that's all you're going to ask, could you please make way for…"

"SHUT UP!" The white haired male grabbed the poor pimply teenager and held him up, his eyes full of the darkest rage.

"Now listen carefully. You are going to tell your boss, or manager, or WHOEVER to make sure those cows," his voice dropped dangerously low, "are given the finest conditions. Better yet, just set them free." With a cruel smile, Haru let the man down.

"Now, I'm going to leave this place and never come back."

With that, Haru left with confident, murderous strides.

…

"And that's how I became a vegetarian. Now, more sake!"

Haru lifted his glass for one round more as various members of the ex-zodiac glanced at each other nervously.

Shigure spoke up first.

"Now Haru-kun, my wedding is tomorrow, so it would be really bad if you got a hangover from the bachelor party…"

"Nah! We only live once, and alcohol's made from plants! Or something like that…"with that, he drained his glass. "More!"

"Besides," Haru hiccupped and swirled his glass, "Mr. Doctor here can just fix me up again!"

Hatori sighed. "My life sucks."

Suddenly, Haru had grabbed Yuki and held him in a vice grip hug…then fell asleep.

"So does mine!" squeaked Yuki. "So does mine…"

In his sleep, Haru smirked.

…

Omake

Kagura bolted out of her sleep.

"Ugh!" she said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Stupid baby-back ribs again!"

**A/N: Hello again, and sorry for not updating much. Seems like this one is more of a one-shot than a drabble. I personally like the ending, with a drunk, vegetarian Haru. (Well, actually, maybe he's a vegan, with that whole 'anti-leather' thing too…) **

**~All I want for Christmas…is reviews!~ (Haha, SORTA goes with the song…)**


	12. Santa Claus

**A/N: Thanks to (drumroll) TCLA, MLF, HxFxYxE, and finally LME (welcome to the shortened penname club!) Happy Holidays everyone…I'm going on vacation, so I don't think I'll update during the break a lot **** Still, think of this as a present to all of you!**

Santa Claus

"Wear it!"

"No."

"Aw c'mon! Just once, please?"

"NO. N. O. I will not, Shigure!"

"But I need inspiration!"

"For what? Christmas is a freaking WESTERN holiday!"

"I'm writing a new book!"

"Oh dear god no—"

"No, not like that…well, maybe a little…but still! If you wear this, I could use it for new ideas!"

"And what ideas would those be? How will me dressing up in a sexy Santa costume help ANYTHING?"

"Well…I would be able to look at you all I want without—OW! What was that for?"

"For being a pervert."

"And don't you love me for it?"

"…hmph."

"That wasn't a no~!"

"Shut. Up. Shigure. I will not wear it. Nope, not at—what the hell are you doing to my clothes?"

"What does it look like? Throwing them away!"

"You can't just go into someone's closet and throw away their PERSONAL belongings! I'm sure that's illegal somewhere!"

"Fine…I won't set the clothes on fire…"

"WHAT?"

"…but you have to wear it. Please?"

"…"

"Pretty please?"

"…"

"Pretty please with a super special awesome cherry on top yes?"

"Yes? Why the ye—"  
"YES! You agreed!"

"What? No I didn't, you moron! You forced me into it!"

"A yes is a yes, dear Akito!"

"I don't consider trickery to be—hey, hands off me!"

"But come on! Now these need to come off!"

"No! Hey wait, don't—"

"Master Akito, I got your daily tea—oh, my!"

"No, wait, this isn't what it looks—"

"I'll come back at a later time, then."

"…"

"There you are! Now you look just like a handy Christmas helper!"

"Ack, fine. What's the title of the stupid book you're writing, anyways?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"…You just wanted to see me in the Santa costume, didn't you?"

"Yep."

…

**A/N: Personal challenge: Write a oneshot/drabble with only a conversation! I think I did rather well, thank you very much!**


	13. Double Date

**A/N: Sorry for not updating since forever! Muchos Gracias to: SeaTrollTakeover, Queen Violet of the Underworld, HerexForxYourxEntertainment, LottieMoonElf, .Furuba, and TheCatchingLightAlchemist. You guys rock! **

Double Date

Mayu slammed her head against the desk again. The twenty something-or-the-other year old teacher was used to dealing with _normal_ teacher stress, like crazy students or the time when she had to make something for the class' "riceball stand".

But _this_…no, she'd go insane!

Well, at least die of embarrassment. And awkwardness. For a moment, she wondered if that was even possible, and then slammed her head on the desk again.

Why did Kana insist on their weekly phone calls? Sure, it kept them up on the latest news, such as when her husband proposed to her and whatnot, and now they'd been married for a little over two years.

Anyways, to the point…they'd been just talking when…

...

"So Takashi and I are just going to go to that new restaurant this weekend! Wanna come?"

Mayuko, who's head suddenly snapped out of the newspaper she was reading, starting paying attention to her friends long, long monologue again.

"What? Ah, don't think I'd want to. Being the third wheel and all…that'd just be weird."

"OH so that's what you're always worried about! Well don't worry Mayu-chan, Takashi's got some friends that he could introduce you to!"

At this, Mayu spit out the tea she'd been calmly sipping. "Uh *cough* thanks for the offer, but I'm kinda taken."

She had regretted her words as soon as she'd spoken them, but now that they were out…

"EEK! Really? MAYU-CHAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Mayu held the phone away from her ear, cringing a bit. This seemed to happen every time that a member of the opposite sex even _glanced_ at her. But compared to her mother, Kana was probably better. Probably.

"Who is it?" Kana half demanded, half screamed into the phone.

"Nobody big…just Sohma Hatori…"

"…"

"OH MY GOD THAT'S JUST SO AWESOME."

"Please Kana…we're grown adults, not teenagers…"

"I know, Mayu-chan, it's just that I've barely ever seen you taken, if ever…"

"Hey there was Shi—" Then she remembered Kana forgot about her relationship with Hatori and everything in between. Fine with her.

"Yeah yeah, Shino gave you a paper flower in middle school, but that's nothing like actually dating." Mayu could practically hear the dreamy smile on quite-the-romantic Kana's face.

"Well, that's it! You and Sohma-san are coming with me and Takashi this Saturday!"

Mayu spit out her tea for the second time that day.

…..

Now it was Saturday, and unfortunately all the kids were gone and she had no papers to grade. Usually, she'd be glad, but she just didn't want to face the landslide that was coming her way.

She slumped on the desk, getting tired of banging her head. Her hair was recently cut short so that it stayed out of her face, but there were still some wisps hanging in her eyes. Drained, she blew air upwards to try to get it out.

When she told Hatori, he'd acted surprisingly…calm. Not the subtle irritation she sometimes saw he gave to his friends, not the hidden anger she hoped she'd never see…just a normal composed, "Okay, when?"

Eventually, Mayu supposed she'd just have to suck it up and get to her (she hated to say it) "double date" in time.

…

Oh who was she kidding. Tonight would be hell.

…..

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I am. Just nervous…"

"From what? The date?"

"N-no! I'm just…cold! That's right, cold with nervousness!"

Mayuko awkwardly laughed as Hatori looked at her strangely. Hopefully, he wouldn't go into doctor mode and try to prescribe her medication.

"There you are, Mayu-chan!" a voice called before Mayuko could start pondering her sanity.

Looking up, she saw Kana and her husand, Takashi. "Hello," he said, in a quiet way. Secretly, Mayu thought that Kana must surely like the tall, dark, and handsome type. But then again, so did she…

Instantly, Kana introduced herself and Takashi to Hatori. With his every so perfect poker face, Mayuko hoped that his returning smile was sincere. Then they were swept inside the restaurant and pointed to their table.

Mayu had to keep her head buried in the menu to hide her blushing, which was something unfortunate that happened when she was embarrassed. Hatori tapped her on the shoulder, and she froze.

"Hey," he said, pointing at the waiter, "What do you want to eat?"

Cursing the skies, she ordered her meal and had to surrender her precious menu. There, she finally had to face both Hatori and Kana.

It was almost a bit too perfect: Kana was talking about her (what she thought was) brief internship with him, and Hatori responded in a somewhat lively manner. In fact, if Mayu didn't know better, there was nothing wrong with him.

But there had to be! Kana…Kana lost her memories, the ones that Hatori had so cherished…he HAD to be hurt somehow, still.

"Hey Mayuko-san…"

She looked up to see Takashi looking at her. He smiled.

"You look cute when you're blushing, Mayuko-san."

Everyone froze a bit at the seemingly innocent compliment.

Then Hatori spoke up.

"Is that so…Mayomi-san…"

He then smiled a smile so eerie and unlike him, Mayu could've sworn that the air turned to ice.

Agh…and just when she thought this evening might go well, Hatori's pent up anger at Takashi showed itself.

Mayu wondered how much longer it would be until dessert.

…..

"So…that was interesting."

They were on her sidewalk, getting to her house by foot. They had remained in silence until Hatori spoke up.

"I…guess…" Mayu gulped, and looked at him. He didn't _seem _angry, so she risked a question.

"Hey…the reason why you were mad at Takashi earlier…was it because of what you and Kana had? What she forgot?"

He stopped walking, and she hit her forehead, thinking 'stupid, stupid!' at herself.

"Oh…so that's what you've been worried about this entire evening…"

"…Huh?"

"Mayuko."

He turned and stared at her, and her breath caught. Then she chided herself for acting like a little girl again.

"What happened between Kana and me…it's over. In the past."

Mayu let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"But I didn't like it when _that man_ said you were cute."

He then kissed her slightly on the forehead.

"Good night."

After he left, she slumped on the steps.

She couldn't have been more flustered if he'd kissed her on the lips.

**A/N:**

**Yeah…that was kinda weird. Sorry it was a fail, but I felt like I needed to get this story out. Out of all the characters in Fruits Basket, I think I'm most like Mayu myself….Review please? **


	14. Kiss

**A/N: *Hits head on keyboard* I know it will suck to say so, but I have writers block. **

**Ah well, let me churn out this drabble and see if you guys will like it…**

**Thanks to MLF, zyeIN, TCLA, QV of the U, and SeaTrollTakeover!**

Kiss

"Hey, are you alone, cutie?"

"Yeah…you're pretty beautiful, you know?"

"I think you are the princess of our school…"

"Please go out with me!"

Suddenly, a brown haired boy came out of nowhere and kissed the startled girl right on the lips.

The crowd of hormonal jerks—er, guys—quickly silenced.

After the brief peck was finished, the male of the two quickly turned around and glared at the pursuers.

"She's mine. Now, SCRAM."

The other boys took no time in getting their butts out of there.

When all possible attackers were gone, Hiro stepped away from Kisa and made sure she was all right.

"Did they hurt you? None of them dared to lay a hand of you, right?"

"No…thank you, Hiro."

"Ugh! This has to happen every year when the new sixth graders enter middle school! I almost wish you weren't such a guy magnet."

With this, he (very, very lightly) flicked her on the head.

"Um-hmm…" Kisa nodded in agreement. "And every year, you always kiss me to get them away, don't you Hiro?"

He stopped in his tracks, turned away so she wouldn't see the maddening blush that was probably covering, oh, I don't know, his entire face.

"UH…yeah, yeah. Keeping those fools away, ha ha ha…"

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and quickly turned to his princess.

Then he was completely blown away when she kissed him on the lips too.

"MMMPH!"

She stepped back, looked around, and then looked him seriously in the eye.

"Ne, Hiro-kun? You may not notice, but you have a lot of female admirers too."

"Uhhhhh…"

"I have to keep you safe from all of those girls, now don't I?"

Then she quickly started walking forward, and glancing over her shoulder to see that he was still stunned, blushed and smiled sweetly.

Hiro snapped out of it and followed her, hoping that maybe, he wasn't _just_ a knight to his special _Hime-sama_.

**A/N: I'm sorry for never updating…but I hoped you liked this one! I know it's short, but they're supposed to be. Anyways, I used some common Japanese phrases because I think they fit the mood (Ne=Hey, Hime-sama=Princess). **

**I have no idea why Kisa turned out slightly OOC. I still think she's cute, though, and for some reason I feel that she'd make a move on Hiro, not the other way around. **

**I hope to write one more drabble about them.**


	15. Older Men Part 1

**A/N: Ack…I haven't updated in forever….Ah well, fear not, I'm not dead yet!  
Muchos Gracias to .furuba, HerexForxYourxEntertainment, and the CatchingLightAlchemist! I love you guys!**

Older Men, Part One

Every once in a while, Tohru and Kyo would be back in town, and Arisa would also visit. Hana had stayed at home, so she was always delighted whenever her friends electrowaves were near.

At these times, all three best friends would go out for a girl's day or two, just to reconnect between the three of them.

Being in their early twenties, they'd walk to the nearest mall, spend just a little(Tohru hated to buy anything expensive), and chit chat until their jaws hurt. It was when they were sitting in a favorite café that Tohru brought the topic up.

"So," she smiled, playing with her piece of cake, "It seems like both Hana-chan and Uo-chan like older men!"

The two mentioned looked at each other before Arisa exploded with laughter (Saki just chuckled eerily).

"Ah ha ha! Tohru, you say the funniest things sometimes!"

"Eh? Oh, um, I'm sorry, then…"

"Nah! It's funny 'cause it's true! Ha, older men…"

"By the way, Arisa…you never did quite tell us how you got engaged."

At this, Uo stiffened and glanced at her left hand.

"How did you…I took off the ring!"

"There's a white band where it used to be…you tan quite well, Arisa…"

"Oh my gosh! Uo-chan, you're getting married?"

Tohru then did a very girly squeal and hugged her best friend while Hana comfortably patted the engaged woman on the shoulder.

"So! So how did it happen!" Tohru half yelled, half asked.

"Well…do you really have to know? It's sort of embarrassing…"

"…Yes…" "YES!"

"Okay, okay, fine…" Arisa mock sighed, and looked at her friends.

"Well, one day we went walking in the park…"

…

"Is there anywhere in particular we are going?"

Kureno turned around and smiled at his love. "Not really."

"Aw…I thought we'd go see some ancient ruins or something!"

"I see the yankee personality still shines through…"

"Hey! I resent that! I totally gave that up a long, long time ago!"

"Fine fine, I get it…you may have 'totally' given it up, but you're still as restless as ever."

At the silence, he glanced at her to see her predictable pouting face because she knew it was true.

He laughed a bit. "Oh, you are too entertaining sometimes…"

"Hey, I resent—whoa!"

"What?"

"Almost stepped on a freaking bird's nest!"

Indeed, there on the ground lay a bird's nest with a few eggs. The mother was not near the nest, but might've been the small sparrow resting in the tree just above.

Feeling sympathy for his ex-cursed form, he carefully lifted the nest and moved towards the tree.

At this point, Arisa had guessed his plan of action. "Hey! Be careful, or else..!"

"I will, I will."

He slowly grabbed a branch, then another, and somewhat awkwardly ascended the normal sized tree.

He got to the top and placed the pile of twigs and eggs on a branch near the sparrow. The bird happily hopped over the nest and tended to her eggs. Kureno smiled serenely at the happy scene.

"Are you going to stay up there forever? You know that it would be pretty painful if you fell from there."

He looked down at her face, twisted with the slight worry that her words held.

"If you're that impatient…I'll be right down!"

She barely had any time to process his words when suddenly he jumped off of the branch he was standing on. She screamed before he gracefully landed on his feet, just like a cat…

Not.

Instead of landing like a classic scene from a shoujo manga, Kureno had the clumsiness to fall flat on his face near the roots of a tree.

…

…

"…ow…"

"IDIOT!"

She quickly picked him up and started shaking him back and forth.

"Did you know…how…freaking WORRIED I was?"

After assessing that no bones were broken, he sat up and looked her in the eye.

"But…you told me to not stay there forever."

"Oh, no. No. Puppy dog eyes will not work on me."

"Forgive me?"

"…maybe…" She crossed her arms.

"Well, on the bright side," started Kureno, "the mother bird gave me a present."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small object that Arisa couldn't see just quite yet.

"…I could give it to you, or I could give it back. What do you think?"

With this, he held out the ring.

Her breath was completely stolen away.

"Marry me?"

"…"

"What's that, I couldn't hear you?" He pushed away a strand of hair out of her blushing face.

"YES!"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

When they disconnected, she looked him straight in the eye.

"But for the honeymoon, we're not going skydiving or anything. Heaven knows that you'll kill yourself."

"I know, I know."

And he kissed his love again.

…

"…wow!"

"That was a rather pleasant story…I can tell that Kureno has a lovely romantic heart from his waves…"

"Well what about your Kazumi-what-or-another?"

"Kazuma. And that, my friends, is perhaps for another time."

For a moment, the three best friends sat in satisfied silence.

"Hey…Kureno-san and Kazuma-san both start with the letter K!"

"…Oh, Tohru."

…

**A/N: Yes, there will be a part two! For some reason, Kureno always struck me as the teasing type…if he didn't have all these serious roles in the manga. And he'd only mess around with Uo-chan, of course~ I love Kureno!**

_Omake_

A few towns over, a certain ex-bird sneezed.

"So how did you manage to screw up your back so bad again?"

Kureno grimaced and looked at his chiropractor. "It's a long, long story."

**Reviews are like chocolate sprinkles on chocolate icecream, smothered with hot fudge.**

**Reviewers are even awesomer ^^**


	16. Older Men Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the "this took forever" update! But, I'm still alive! Happy Spring Break, everyone!**

**Well, since I only had two reviews for the last one, I'll respond to them **

**Mlf: Yeah, I feel like Kureno would be a bit of a tease once he was free of Akito. Btw, why do you always seem to read my stories at night? Not like I mind, or anything…**

**TCLA: I love this pairing too! I wish they'd done more with it in the manga, though.**

**Thank you two for reviewing!**

Older Men, Part 2

Maybe it was the way she dressed. Or perhaps it was the fact that she seemed to always be able to tell what mood he was in.

But it could also be the fact that he was much, much older than her.

Either way, he could tell that sometimes Hanajima Saki may or may not be dangerous.

But perhaps he craved that danger. Afterall…

He'd invited her to _live with him_.

…

He hadn't meant to, of course. It was all because of that day when he was at the supermarket, trying to figure out what was so special about fresh produce if they cost so much.

"Kazuma…-san."

He turned around, curious from the feminine voice.

There stood a girl, standing with an umbrella (indoors, he noted) and in a long dress. Her hair slowly waved across her back.

Everything was pure black, of course.

He sharply took in a breath.

"I'm Hanajima Saki. From the play."

Kazuma then remembered the girl who had played Kyo's opposite, the dark Cinderella.

"Ah, I remember! Nice to see you again, Hanajima-san." He shook her hand, smiling to erase any nervousness he might have felt.

"Yes, the pleasure is mine as well. But call me Saki, if you'd like."

"Ah, okay…Saki…-san."

"Kazuma-san," she repeated. He noted she hadn't asked if she could use his first name.

It was then when she glanced behind him.

"Why are you holding carrots when you have salmon," she nodded to his left, "in your cart? Are you planning on cooking?"

"Uh, yes! I live with my assistant, but he wasn't home today, so I decided to make something, with fish?"

What was it about this girl that made him look so unprofessional?

She smiled slightly.

"Carrots don't go well with fish. Perhaps asparagus?"

She leaned past him, not bothering to shove him out of the way, to the point where her shoulder touched his.

_Dangerous._

"Here."

She carefully placed the vegetable in his hands as though they were exchanging vows.

He backtracked. No, he did not just think that!

And with a younger woman, no less!

She chuckled a bit.

"W-what's…"oh great, he was stuttering now, "so funny?"

"Ah, your waves. So in turmoil. Would you mind it if I helped with dinner tonight?"

Stunned, he felt a strange electrical current pass through. It was calming, but also energizing at the same time.

"Yes."

And so he got trapped.

…

"…"

"Wow." Kureno answered first.

"Dude, there's no way you're going to escape a woman like that," piped in Haru.

"I know," said Kazuma, looking almost scared as he drank his tea. "I don't know what to do, now that we're officially dating."

"I think you'll be fine. Afterall, I'm dating Arisa, and we're happy."

"Yeah, but the gap's a bit tinier with you two."

"What is about older guys that the chicks go crazy over?" Haru pondered.

"Actually, never mind. Rin's older than me, and she's more mature, so when we have—"

"Um, Haru-kun? Too much information."

"…sorry…"

"Well," Kureno slowly stood up, "I suppose that it's all right, as long as you _want_ to get caught. She is of legal age, you know."

"I…do…"

Kazuma gulped, suddenly nervous.

He could've sworn he signed his soul away with those words.

But even worse…

He found he didn't care.

…

**A/N: Huh. This didn't end up like how I thought it would. Ah well, I hope you get the obvious wedding foreshadowing. Also, this is way, way before the events in the last chapter. Ah, nervous Kazuma was a bit strange to write about.**

**Review?**


	17. Story

**A/N: Thank you again mlf and TCLA! Here's the second one for tonight :3**

Story

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess in a tower. The princess was all by herself, because her parents put her up there and kept her away from other people. The princess was very sad. _

_One day, a knight came on a giant bunny rabbit! It turns out, the knight was the princess' older brother. The princess jumped down, and the prince caught her using a giant loaf of bread. Then, they rode his bunny to a happy place, where every night, the brother would play the violin for the princess._

_They were very happy together._

_The end._

…

"Momo, I like your story!"

"Thanks, Rina-chan!"

Little Momo laughed as her friend waved goodbye. She too turned to her car, ready to go home.

Her mother was inside, waiting for her. She smiled; her mama wasn't usually there to greet her!

"Mama, Mama! Look, what I wrote today!"

"Hello, Momo. Oh, what's this..?" As she took the paper, Momo continued to talk about her story.

"…and Kagami-sensei said we could write about our families, so I wrote about me and Nii-chan, and he saves me, because I'm a princess!"

Her mother looked a bit startled, then sighed.

"You do know that Momiji-kun isn't really your brother, right Momo? I mean, he is a Sohma, so he's probably a cousin of yours. You're lucky he doesn't find it offensive that you call him that."

Momo only heard the first sentence.

"Nii-chan is Momo's brother! Momo's brother is Momiji, no matter what!"

One look at the little girl's big brown eyes and she broke down.

"Okay…Momiji-kun can be Momo's brother, for now, okay?"  
"Yay!"

Then, they passed a blur of blond in the road.

"Nii-chan!" Momo screamed, her hands cupping her face.

She told the driver to stop, then grabbed the paper from her mom. Before the car even halted completely, she opened the door and ran out.

"Whoa! Momo-chan, where'd you come from?"

"Nii-chan!" she ran into his arm, hugging him.

He smiled warmly down at his little sister.

"I wrote a story for you! It's about us! I'm a princess, and you're a knight, and, and…"

"Slow down! Okay, I'll read it. But first, do you want to come to help me practice with my violin for the concert tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

The mother looked out from the car's windows, smiling as the two walked towards the Sohma house. Sometimes, it really looked like they were brother and sister.

If she had a son, she would have wanted one like Momiji.

But that wasn't possible. She had a miscarriage before Momo.

She sighed, not wanting to get caught up in the past. With a glance towards her little princess, she waved the driver to continue on.

It seemed that those two had a happy ending, regardless.

…

**A/N: Yeah, Momiji's mom still doesn't know that she has a son **** But Momo and Momiji hang out a lot together, and they get along very well, so they are almost like a complete family again! Ah, I love happy endings, even though this one has sad undertones.**

**Review for two in one night?**


	18. Illness

**A/N: Hey everybody…or just .Furuba and TheCatchingLightAlchemist, since you guys seem to be the ONLY people who even review nowadays…sorry for my mini-rant, but I'm getting depressed. I mean, mlf doesn't even have an account and she still reviews and looks out for my story. Ack. Anyways, thanks a bunch you two! I'll reply to your reviews at the end.**

Illness

"Are you sure you're okay, Hiro-kun?"

"Yes yes I'm fine, now you can stop freaking out, okay? It's just the flu."

Hiro could say that, but he really did look a bit pale and humid and overall sickly. Kisa didn't like it one bit.

Then she remembered something Tohru once told her that Kyo had done for her.

Blushing, she quietly asked, "Would…maybe…leeks…"

"Kisa, you're mumbling."

"Oh! Sorry! I was just…thinking…maybe…you'd like some leek soup?"

"Eh? I don't really like veggies, Kisa…" he said while he stuffed his face into his pillow to hide the blush.

Then he turned and saw her on the verge of crying.

_Oh shit._

"But I do like cake. With lots of sugar."

The ex-tiger instantly cheered up, smiled at him, then mentioned something about baking it right away and then she was gone.

He put his head back into his pillow and groaned at himself.

…

She had to mix the two cups of flour with the cup of sugar. Or was it two cups of sugar and one of flower? And then she had to separate the egg whites, but she cracked one and there wasn't anything white except the shell, but you don't put shell in cake, do you?

Kisa's eyes went spinny, and then walked in her mother.

"Kisa…Honda-san is at the doorway. It appears she brought a present."

"Onee-san?" Kisa gave a glee of surprise and ran to the door.

"Onee-san!" She hugged Tohru at her midriff.

"Hello Kisa! I'm happy to see you too!"

After the little pink hearts drifted away, Kisa's eyes caught the big bag her Onee-san was carrying.

"Nee-san? What's that?"

"Oh, this? Kyo and I were in Kyoto, and we found an adorable little kimono, so I thought, I had to get this for Kisa, and so here I am!"

At this point, Tohru gave the bag to Kisa, and the younger girl pulled out a beautiful orange yukata with white lilies.

"I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

More hugs, and then Kisa remembered something.

"Onee-san…Hiro-kun is sick!"

"Oh, really? Is he alright?"  
"Yes, but I need to bake a cake to make him feel better!"

At this, Tohru looked confused.

"A cake? Why a…"

"He doesn't like vegetables. So I need to make a cake with lots and lots of sugar, or else Hiro's fever won't break and he'll be sick forever and, and…"

"Calm down!" laughed Tohru, then she saw the blushing Kisa.

"Aw…I love you!"

The two hugged again.

"Ahem."

They glanced to the doorway, where Kisa's mom looked like she was ready to barf.

"I really do appreciate you coming over, Honda-san. Maybe you could help Kisa with the cake?"

The two looked at each other, looked at the ex-tiger's mom, and then looked at each other again. They suddenly smiled.

"Sure!"

…

"Um, Hiro-kun? Are you awake?"  
"Yep…regrettably."

"I brought you your cake!"

He sat up, using his pillows as a back to a chair.

Wow.

The cake, in one word, looked _delectable_. In more than one word, it really looked good. The cake was small enough for him to eat, but big enough to fill him up, and there was chocolate icing with green piping.

Perfect dessert from the perfect girl.

"Thank you…Kisa…"

She smiled warmly. "You're welcome…eat up!"

She handed him a fork, and he took off a bit of cake and plopped it in his mouth.

The first two seconds were heaven.

Then he wanted to spit it out.

It was sweet. So sweet, it was like the entire thing was made of sugar. Evil, evil sugar. Usually, cakes are supposed to be sweet, but he couldn't taste anything else!

"Ah…."

"So…how is it?" She peered up at him with big, golden orbs.

He swallowed (just barely) and managed to look at her again, faking a smile. "It's great! I love it!"

"Wonderful…truly wonderful…eat it all, Hiro-kun!"

Damn. The things he did for love.

…

"Did Hiro-kun's fever go down?" she asked the next day.

His mother rubbed the back of his little sister and said, "Yes, Kisa-chan…"

Kisa smiled happily and played with her hair.

"…but now he has a huge stomachache! I'm afraid he can't go to school today, either."

"…eh?"

x.x.x

**A/N: Ah Kisa, how I love you :P**

**Mlf: Haru is one of my favorite characters as well…he does wonders for comic relief! And don't worry, I read stories late at night too sometimes…**

**TCLA: Momiji is so damn cute sometimes, too! I almost (almost) wanted him to end up with Tohru. And yes, Saki probably was attracted to Kazuma because she would become Kyo/Tohru's "mommy"…eh heh heh.**

**Review? Please? Pretty Please? As in I really would feel better if you just said, "story was okay" ?**


	19. Recover

**A/N: Well, I suppose it's been a while since I wrote….but thank you everyone! I got a few more reviews this time, so I'm relieved that someone actually reads these stories…I'll answer all the comments! Hooray!**

**TheCatchingLightAlchemist-Heh, I'm really not that cute. And I really hope that you're a girl, or else I will have nightmares :P Kidding. Thank you for reading the story!**

**MLF- Ah, one of my most faithful readers. Thank you for your review, it really cheered me up! Please enjoy today's story!**

**AnGelIkRHthyM-Wow! You reviewed on several of my stories, so thank you for taking the time to read all of them! Btw, does your penname mean anything in particular? It's pretty cool.**

**Queen Violet of the Underworld-Thanks! I suppose Hiro and Kisa really do have that cute awkwardness, and I do try to make that show, so I really love how you mentioned that. Enjoy today's story, if you read it!**

**Girl with the amethyst eyes-Two words: Thank. You. :D Big time.**

Recover

Today was his day off.

He had decided this since a few days ago when it seemed like everyone in the entire Sohma estate came down with the 24 hour flu. After nursing one too many people back into health, he came to a conclusion that a much deserved day of rest was in order.

Hatori sighed and relaxed back into his office chair. It had been years since he'd taken a day off, and he usually worked on Sundays. But today was a beautiful Sunday, the kind that if he were a few years younger, he would've gone out and had a picnic.

However, he decided that he should do something that he hadn't done enough for a while.

Sleep.

With that, he walked over to his futon and fell onto the covers.

It was so warm…so peaceful…and then…

The front door slid open.

"Ha'ri! Ha'ri-kun! I got a boo-boo from stupid Kyonkitchi!"

He groaned into his pillow. His day off..! He must've had the worst of luck.

But he had to get rid of Shigure somehow, before he touched any of his highly valuable, sharp medical equipment. He went to the living room, scowling at Shigure's hyper face as he went to some drawers.

Then, walking straight to Shigure, he gave him a band-aid.

"Eh? But, Ha'ri…"

"It's my day off. Now get out."

Without waiting for a reply, he pushed the ex-dog out into the courtyard and closed the door, this time locking it.

After hearing the other's wails of protest, Hatori grabbed some ear plugs and went back to the futon.

He fell into a fit full sleep for a few minutes when he heard Kagura's timid callings.

"Um, Hatori? Please, I really need to talk to you…"

Maybe if he ignored it long enough, she would go away…

"I…really…IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE NO PROBLEMS BREAKING THE DOOR…"

In five seconds, the door reluctantly slid open.

"…what is it?"

Her face changed from impatient to a strange shyness. She blushed and said, "I think…I might be…pregnant."

"…oh."

"Yeah. Do you have any test stuff?"

"Of course. I'll get it for you."

"Thanks, Hatori. I know I can count on you!" she said with a smile on her face.

As he rummaged through a medical bag, he decided to make sure of something.

"So the maybe-father is…"

"Daichi. Who else would it be?"

"I know. Just the standard questions." In truth, he was more than a little relieved that Kagura had not had a fling with anybody else than her 9-month boyfriend. Still, he was one that liked to eliminate all possibilities.

With slight awkwardness, he gave Kagura what she needed and then decided that there was no way he was going back to sleep, so he read a bit of a simple novel instead. However, halfway through the third chapter, he could feel his eyelids drooping, and he supposed he could try sleep again when…

Knock, knock.

He was a bit irritated. Three times he'd been interrupted on his one day off! He went to the door, slammed it open, and spat out a little too harshly, "What is it this time? It's my day off, you know!"

"Oh, um, sorry…"

Oh no. He just yelled at…

"I'm really, really…" Kisa teared up, "…sorry!"

"Wait wait! Ah, I suppose I could help you. _I'm _sorry, I was just a bit tired, is all."

She immediately stopped and looked at him. "Well, um, okay, I scrapped my knee a bit, so…"

He went to the same drawer he visited earlier, and pulled out a band-aid, rubbing alcohol, _and _a cotton ball. He couldn't care less if Shigure got infected, but everyone had a small soft spot for Kisa.

Hatori tended to her wound carefully, and then sent her on her way back home. Before he closed the door, he noticed someone in the distance.

"Good afternoon, Hatori. Are you okay? You don't seem well."

Ah, the irony. A doctor being questioned if his health was alright.  
"I'm fine, Mayuko." He smiled a bit, just because she was a small relief to his crazy day. "What do you have there?"

"O-oh, this?" she blushed a bit and tried to hide it. Hatori inwardly chuckled. She really was cute, sometimes.

"I made some extra soba this morning, so I thought I'd come and share some with you…if you don't mind, I mean."

He looked down at her basket. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he found it funny that the picnic was being brought to him.

He smiled at her. "Sure, come inside."

Mayuko stepped inside his place, a bit cautious. She had been here before, but Hatori suspected that the cold demeanor made her feel a bit uncomfortable. However, slowly but surely, his humble home was warming up a bit, day by day. Perhaps it was because of her?

She sat down at his kotatsu, and slowly began pulling things out. Eventually, he settled himself next to her. A sudden wave of sleepiness hit him then, and he felt his posture falter a bit.

"Mayuko?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can I just..?" without finishing his sentence, his head fell onto her lap.

She smiled softly, brushing some hair out of the way.  
"Sure."


	20. Spoil

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever…that's because I'm running out of ideas. Ah well. So ****the end is near****, and I have an idea of what I want for the last one…but if you wanted to see something and didn't get it, now's the time to suggest it**

**Thank you very much to: Queen Violet of the Underworld, TheCatchingLightAlchemist, Eboni J. Donahue, and .furuba!**

Spoil

He wanted to spoil her to bits and pieces.

She was just so cute whenever he did something even the slightest bit nice, like she'd never gotten kindness in her life.

It also didn't help that she had a tendency to blush like mad.

But he was so busy sometimes with college and didn't have the time to see her as often as he'd like. Which was why, when he finally had an off day, he took the nearest train he could to their hometown.

He practically ran the last few blocks to her house. When was the last time he was so excited?

Knocking on her door, he impatiently tapped his foot.

The offending door opened slowly at first, then wider.

"Eh? Yuki? What are you doing here?"

Before he responded, he pulled her close into a hug.

"Um, um…" she didn't flail her arms around, but she still stammered a bit.

He pulled back and smiled at her. She really could be so cute when she was red faced like that, as if though this was the first time they'd hugged.

"Machi…hello."  
"…is that all you came here to do?"

He responded by kissing her.

"That, and to say I love you."

If possible, she got even more flustered.

"I…I didn't get anything ready for you! Because you didn't call!"

He pushed her inside and closed the door, then kissed her again.

Well, she didn't know it, but she already had.

…

Omake

"Hey, Machi, why don't you come visit me some time?"

"I would, but I think you'd attack me if I randomly appeared like that."  
"But I can't help it, you know~"

"..!"

**A/N: A whole other side of Yuki (laughs)! (so much he was a tad bit OOC)**

**I don't know what came over me, I just felt like I should write a drabble about them again. I feel like I haven't written about Yuki at all, even when he's one of my fav characters. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with a new Soul Eater story, so if you're interested you can find it on my profile. **

**Love you all!**


	21. Toxic

**A/N: Ahahaha…I'm not dead? **

**Thanks to:**

**Eboni J. Donahue, mlf, TCLA, and AnGelIKRHthm! I can only write this with your reviews!**

**I do believe that an Akito and Shigure story was requested…enjoy!**

Toxic

"Hey, Shigure?"

"Hmm?" Shigure looked up from his new manuscript and glanced at Akito, who was watching the cold moon outside.

"Why do you like me, Shigure?"

"…uh…"

She whipped her head towards him. "You don't know, do you?"

He could do nothing but break her gaze and look away.

"Hmph." She stated accusingly, going back to the moon.

"I _do _like you Akito, but don't get me wrong. It's not like I specifically thought of things I like about you."

Even though she could feel his eyes looking at her from her side vision, she refused to glance his way. "You're an author…can't you find at least _one thing_?"

"…I…guess?"

"So? Start."

While they sat in silence, Akito silently ridiculed herself. She was sounding so selfish and demanding, she knew, but it had come to mind that he never really _did _make clear why he loved her.

She couldn't find anything to love about herself. It was unnatural that Shigure did.

"Okay," his voice broke her out of her thoughts, "…I like how stubborn you are."

She caught his amused chuckle. "Not funny."

"No! I really do! And I like how you always act so immature."

"Hey! I'm only a few years your junior."

"A few years are _indeed _quite a few, Akito-san."

She "hmphed" again, and he continued. "But then again, I suppose I do like the fact that you _are _a few years younger."

"Lovely. You sound like a tsundere loving pedophile."

"Now, now…Obviously, if I was like that, you'd still love me, right?"

She felt her face heat up against her own will. "No I..!"

"Ah."

His voice was right behind her, and when Akito turned around, she found herself pinned against the wall.

"Now," he whispered, his eyes dangerous in the moonlight, "I absolutely _adore _it when you blush, Akito-san."

As his lips collided with hers, she had to admit that loving him was like being infected.

…

**A/N: Ah, sexy dark Shigure~ I liked him more towards the end of the series. Thanks for all your never ending support, guys :3**


	22. Chill

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkkk :D**

**Merry Christmas! Thanks to TCLA, QvotU (oh dear, I'm shortening names again!) AnGelIKRHthyM, kalicious, and MLF. Sorry for taking so long!**

Chill

Kagura tossed in her bed. It was the night before Christmas, which meant that the next day would be full of presents and good food with her family. Pork-less food, of course.

That meant that there was no reason for her to be so restless. Sighing, she turned once again to find a comfortable position.

Letting her eyelids close, she felt herself on the verge of troublesome sleep…and then the tapping began.

Stumbling out of her nice warm bed, she made her way over to her sliding glass door. She pushed the curtains to the side in a sort of angry rush.

"What is it?" she rumbled, half asleep.

She was surprised to see Momiji standing there, blowing into his glove covered hands to keep them warm.

"Oh, hi. Kagura." He tried to smile, but she could tell that he was worried about something.

"Come on in, then. It's freezing. And late."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Once she had gotten him inside, they both sat on top of her bed.

"So what is it, Momiji?"

"Oh. Um, well, you see…"

Her eye twitched, just a little from the lack of sleep. "Just spit it out."

"I, um, kind of met this girl…"

"Well? Good for you, then!"

"No! Um, wait, so her name is Kotomi and she wears these glasses but she's really nice and likes to sew and…" he trailed off, embarrased.

Kagura leaned closer. "And..?"

"And so she just so happened to tell me before school let out that she wanted to spend her Christmas with me and OMIGOD KAGURA I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Shhh! My parents are sleeping!" she whispered.

"…sorry. I mean, I know I've had a few days to think about it, but what can I do? She's the one who asked me out! Not that I mind or anything, but what does this mean? Do I still have to choose where to go or something? I mean, she mentioned the town lights, but…"

"Whoa, calm down. Calm. Down. Okay, let's break this down. So you two are going to see the nice lights downtown, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. That's what she invited me to go see."

"Alright. That's a start. So, you go to see the lights, right?"

"Uh-huh. And then?"

"And then it starts to get cold. Specifically, she's cold. What do you do?"  
"Uh…"  
"You sling your arm around her, you dope!" she lightly hit him with her pillow.

"Oh, okay!" Momiji blushed, but he started to look more like himself.

"So after you walk around, you see a nice café. Naturally, you both stop for something nice and warm to drink. Then the bill comes…"

"And I pay for it?"  
"You better! No man makes a lady pay on the very first date, unless she absolutely insists!"

"Ah! I see." He had an excited gleam in his eyes, and his fists were clenched at his sides as if he were to explode from the excitement.

"Then you walk her home. Simple."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Unless you want to kiss her or something." Kagura cracked a grin at Momiji's sudden blush.

"Aww. You're so cute!"

"I, uh suppose. Anyways, thank you Kagura. You really helped a lot!" He smiled at her, more cheery now that his problems were resolved.

"Welcome. Now, off to bed! It's almost Christmas!" She glanced at her alarm clock and noted that it was already 11:48.

"Wow, I guess it is! Merry Christmas! Will you be spending it with…"  
"Oh, no," she stared down. "We broke up."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't…"

"No, it's okay. Just, go get some rest, alright?"  
"Sure, but will you be fine?"  
"I will." She looked up again, but Momiji could see that she wasn't really looking at him.

"You know, I was so afraid about smothering him with love like last time that I didn't share my feelings enough. Funny, huh? Too much or too little, it drives him away…" she gave a bittersweet chortle.

"Oh."

"Just go. Merry Christmas. Good luck with your date."

"…alright. But if you ever need me, Kagura…we're only a few houses away."

"I'll remember. I think I need some time, for now."

Momiji opened his mouth to say something, but closed it with a snap. Gathering his coat, he made his way outside her room and closed the sliding door quietly.

Kagura flopped down in her bed once more, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened them.

She got up, resisting the air's chill and grabbed her phone, slowly dialing the number she knew by heart. Glancing at her clock again, she saw the red numbers beam "12:00".

After a few rings, a voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas…Daichi. Hey, I was wondering…did you hear about the lights downtown?"

…

**A/N: Merry Christmas, again! I had to throw in that happy ending…or not? Hmm, you can decide for yourself. 'Queen Violet' wanted a Kagura-Momiji friendship, so here it is (The last drabble was for MLF, who loves Akito and Shigure :3 )! So if anyone else wants to request a (canon) pairing, go ahead!**

**About Kagura's breakup: What? So all the members of the Zodiac were able to have perfectly happy love lives? I think some of them might have some problems. Life is like that.**

**EDIT 1/19/2012: I just realized I had given Kagura's boyfriend the name Daichi in a previous story (#19) So I changed that. Sorry!**

**Reviews, of course, are never turned away :D**


End file.
